Niranda the Thrice-Cursed
Niranda the Thrice-Cursed is a hag and a major antagonist in The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom. Background Origins Early origins Niranda's early origins are completely unknown, but it is rather unlikely she had anything to do with Merlin or his apprentices. She eventually came to view herself as the next logical step in evolution and therefore believed that humanity needed to make way for the next stage via an extinction-level event and therefore planned to initiate the apocalypse. Subsequently, Niranda began to rise, taking the stronghold of Ilha da Queimada Grande — better known as Snake Island — and tamed the entire population of endangered snakes there. She assured the snakes that if they allowed her to build a castle on the island, they would be protected and the island would be rendered off-limits to the public, but only on that condition. She began building powerful weapons, including a powerful war vessel known as the Godrider, and hired a flank of bodyguards to protect her. In the mix, Niranda married eight men who each died in mysterious circumstances. Before they did, they all impregnated her multiple times. She would merit particularly fond memories of the eighth one, of which she birthed the most children with. By 2020, Niranda had roughly one hundred fifty-five sons and daughters. 1982 In 1982, an international alliance learned about the intentions of Niranda. Thinking he could end the threat Niranda posed to humanity, a man attempted to assassinate Niranda by sneaking onto Snake Island. He nearly succeeded, but the warlord caught him and had him imprisoned in a cage within Ilha Castle. At some point after this, Niranda began working on a project called the Emancipator. Personality Niranda the Thrice-Cursed was a sinister, cold, emotionless, remorseless and diabolical individual who would not hesitate to kill or imprison anyone who stood in his way. He is cruel and remorseless. He was the ultimate personification of destruction; he had used his mighty powers against his enemies, and had no fear to commit the "burnings and killings" that caught the attention of Baby Intelligence. Niranda's motives appeared to be that she saw herself as the next logical step in evolution and therefore believed that humanity needed to make way for the next stage via an extinction-level event and his plan to initiate the apocalypse. He also appears to have a very serious, no nonsense mindset, being visibly annoyed when Baby Intelligence refused to take him seriously during their first encounter. Powers and abilities Niranda the Thrice-Cursed was an exceptionally powerful magical being, powerful enough to challenge and almost overpower Baby Intelligence. Role in the book In 2020, Niranda became aware of the actions of Hell Burnbottom during the Second NoHead War and came to consider him a fool who had no idea what was important. Around this time, she also began small massacres to stimulate the beginning of her goal to end the solar system. In April, apprehended Kelly Hughes and trapped him in one of her dungeons. Shortly afterwards, she learned that S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence had come to Snake Island as he was disturbed by what Niranda was doing. The hag then took the opportunity to take Baby Intelligence as his hostage, locking him in a cage, coincidentally the same one as the prisoner from the 1980s. However, she then learned, much to her outrage, that Hughes escaped custody, which she was unable to prevent. Niranda subsequently granted Baby Intelligence an audience with her, and had the electronically restrained Baby Intelligence extracted from his cage down and before Niranda's throne. While they initially exchanged niceties with each other, with Niranda sadly explaining her family tragedy, Baby Intelligence demanded for Niranda to turn over Hughes, to which she revealed that Hughes had escaped. Niranda revealed that she was enthralled by Baby Intelligence's arrival, as he would be the perfect test subject for her new weapon, the Emancipator. She claimed that with it, she would overthrow Hell Burnbottom and initiate the apocalypse. Upon hearing this, Baby Intelligence telekinetically summoned Might and cut his restraints apart. Despite her prisoner now being free, Niranda merely laughed, claiming that Baby Intelligence had made a grave mistake as she sent her offspring to destroy the superhero. Unintimidated, Baby Intelligence fought back against Niranda's forces, including her bodyguards who attempted to unleash the Godrider upon him. Furious, Niranda proceeded to duel Baby Intelligence himself, assailing him with projectiles. Baby Intelligence redirected one of them at his enemy. The projectile plunged into Niranda's forehead. She let out "an unearthly wail" as her body turned into a flurry of cascading energy, with her flesh melting away, the flurry which shot into the ceiling, blowing a hole in it. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Villains Category:Queens Category:Females Category:The Super Babies characters Category:The Super Babies villains Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Murderers Category:Parents Category:Brazilian characters